


Fishing

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke (Series 2) [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior and Leandra go fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessieBwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBwriting/gifts).



> Prompt: Fluff with Evelyn and Malcolm's kids.

Junior slips into Leandra’s room a few hours before sunrise, and gently shakes her awake. Leandra stretches, yawning. “Head down to the kitchen, I’ll be right there.”

Entering the kitchen, Junior finds that one of his parents had gathered his and Leandra’s fishing supplies by the door, with a basket of food and a note. Smiling, he unfolds the paper and reads the note from his mother.

_Have a good time fishing, you two. There are some muffins for breaking your fast, as well as some bread and cheese for lunch. Love, Mom_

Pushing the boat into the water, Junior and Leandra climb in, and Leandra rows them out to the middle of the lake. Handing his sister a muffin, Junior watches her body language. It had been a month since the attack in the woods, and he’s seen a change in her since then. Leandra had always been outgoing and cheerful, but since the attack she’s become more reserved and serious. It could be that she’s just getting older, but Junior can’t help but feel concerned for her.

“You can stop worrying about me.” Leandra’s voice cuts through Junior’s thoughts. She lifts an eyebrow at him, an amused smile on her face. “I’m fine, really.”

“Okay Lea, but if you do ever need to talk about anything, you can talk with me.”

“I know, Junior. I’ll always go to you if I need to talk about anything.” Leandra beams at him, popping the last of her muffin in her mouth. “Shall we start fishing?” She asks her mouth still full. Junior nods at her, trying not to laugh. It reminds him of when they were little, stuffing their faces with sweets before their parents can catch them.

“I’m not eating any sweets.” They both exclaim, bursting out laughing, remembering the time their father caught them red handed, sitting under the table with the cookie jar between them.

Hours pass, mostly in silence and with a complete lack of fish. Junior and Leandra stare at the water, occasionally moving their poles, moving the bait in hopes to entice any fish to bite. “We’re probably not going to catch anything,” Junior huffs, losing his patience.

“Probably not, but let’s give it until lunch.” Leandra rolls her eyes as she tosses her line out further away from the boat.

When the sun reaches their zenith, Junior and Leandra pull in their lines. Quickly packing up their gear, they break the small loaf of sweet bread their mother packed for them and each grabbed a chunk of cheese.

“Want to swim? We could pull the boat back.” Junior watches Leandra debate it before jumping into the lake. He jumps in after her and they swim around the boat for a while, floating and splashing each other. Their father’s voice calling out to them brings their swimming to an end. They each grab a rope and drag the boat into shore.


End file.
